Kokoro
by Chevi
Summary: This fanfic is told from Yuffie's POV. This fanfic also supports the coupling idea of Yuffie and Leon (Squall). If you do not like that, then don't read it. R&R please!
1. Kokoro Chapter I

Kingdom Hearts Fanfic/Songfic Kokoro (A Yuffie x Leon Coupling Fanfic)  
  
Warning/Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All character mentioned in this fanfic copyright their respective owners.  
  
Note: This fanfic is told from Yuffie's POV. This fanfic also supports the coupling idea of Yuffie and Leon (Squall). If you do not like that, then don't read it. I chose the song from Xenosaga 'Kokoro' because I thought the lyrics fit well with what Yuffie was feeling when she met Leon. Also to note, I do realize Yuffie is 16 and Leon is 25, but as someone once said, love knows no boundaries. And hey, in anime/manga, it's a normal thing. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
___________  
  
-Kokoro (The Words I Feel)- Sung by Joanne Hoagg  
  
I've been watching you awhile Since you walked into my life Monday morning, when first I heard you speak to me I was too shy to let you know Much too scared to let my feelings show But you shielded me and that was the beginning  
  
Now at last we can talk In another way And though I try, I love you, Is just so hard to say If I only could be strong And say the words I feel  
  
My beating heart begins to race When I turn to see your face I remember that sweet dream Which you told to me I wanted just to be with you So we could make the dream come true And you smiled at me and that was the beginning  
  
Now at last we can talk In another way And though I try, I love you, Is just so hard to say If I only could be strong And say the words I feel  
  
Tell me what you're thinking of Tell me if you love me not I have so much I long to ask you But now the chance has gone While your picture fades each day In my heart the memory stays Though we rant, you're always smiling And I will hold it long  
  
___________  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
One day, our world was swallowed up by the Heartless. I found myself in a world with Aerith and Cid, that I had information of. The name of the strange place was Traverse Town, a sort of place that became the middle of all worlds. Cid informed us later that he thinks that Cloud may have ended up in this world, or some other world as well. I was a little concerned about the separation, but I knew we would meet up in time. Sooner or later, Traverse Town became a normal home to us. One of the few places left that the Heartless had trouble taking for their own.  
  
As time had past, more and more visitors from other worlds lost to the Heartless made Traverse Town their home. Shops, homes, and other town- like oddities became plentiful. Then, it was when HE came that my life began to take a strange turn.  
  
One night, when everything was as it should be, the Heartless came to Traverse Town. In the Second District, they were gathering near the town's keyhole, which was hidden within the fountain. Aerith, Cid, and I decided to help the town, and hold off the Heartless. They seemed to have no interest in us much, until we had attacked them. Even with the fighting skills we came into this town with could barely hold off these monsters. We couldn't fight them alone. Even if we had gotten rid of a cluster, only twice as many would come back for more. Suddenly, a stranger appeared. Brown spiked hair, black attire, and a sword with a gun attached at the handle had come to our rescue. His face had reminded me of Cloud's, so expressionless and serious. The kind of person you'd get annoyed of because he always had the same face everyday. Something about him scared off the few Heartless left.  
  
When things began to settle down, the stranger told us his name was Leon. He was in the same boat as us, the Heartless had taken his world as well. When he had found himself in this new world, he befriended King Mickey of the Magical Kingdom. He was very informative, for he knew many things about the Heartless. About keyholes, a Keyblade, and a man named Ansem. Although his strong point was knowledge, he lacked some personality. I hate that in a person.  
  
Leon trained himself alot in the underground cavern. Eventhough he owed a great deal to King Mickey, Leon wanted to prove he could defeat the Heartless and become wielder of the Keyblade.  
  
Everyday I would watch Leon practice slashing his sword. I has always wondered what it was about him that made him so fascinating to me. Sometimes, I would think to myself 'He doesn't interest me...he's the last thing I want on my mind...' Yet I couldn't help it. He was just sort of...there. There was a particular day I had gone to watch him when someone else other than I had been thinking the same thing. I found Aerith had beaten me to him. They were laughing in eachother's company. I felt a little betrayed, until Aerith finally noticed me standing there. Leon did as well. Our eyes had met, and my beating heart raced. He walked up to me, being aloof as always. "It seems we've been made partners now Yuffie." My eyes widened and I looked to Aerith. "What about Aerith?" I had asked. Aerith responded that Cid was her partner for the time being, but that Leon and I would be in charge of keeping the peace around Traverse Town. I can honestly say I was rather happy with the news.  
  
After becoming 'partners' Leon had opened himself up to me, but only because of my constant questions. "Leon, what is your world like?" Leon would tell me very little about his world, but it was normal of him. All my questions would be answered with simple, short responses. I didn't mind it very much. Once when we were eating together, he seemed to be a tad more talkative, mentioning his name wasn't Leon, but Squall. When I asked him why he changed his name, he responded "New world, new name." I took that as an answer. I began to call him Squall, but he hated it. He scolded me once saying I should never call him Squall. I ignored it though. I would say we became good friends after a while, and we did almost everything together. Squall was someone I had fallen in love with, but I knew he wasn't the type of person who liked that kind of thing, especially from this annoying little ninja girl.  
  
The wielder of the keyblade, Sora, had finally found his way to Traverse Town, along with King Mickey's two most trusted companions, Donald and Goofy. Leon decided that testing Sora with a little battle was a good idea. Of course, Leon won. When Sora came to, we explained a few things to him, and sure enough, Leon's words were right. Within a few minutes, the Heartless invaded the Hotel and I grabbed Aerith, shielding her from them. Leon and Sora headed outside to fight them off. As they were after the keyblade, Aerith and I stayed hidden. After Sora had proven himself, Leon accepted him. With his acceptance, he told the boy what needed to be done, as did Aerith and I. Leon also mentioned the 99 dalmation puppies that were scattered in each world. I teased him for it, thinking it was so cute he had worries for the pups.  
  
~End of Chapter One~ 


	2. Kokoro Chapter II

Kingdom Hearts Fanfic/Songfic Kokoro (A Yuffie x Leon Coupling Fanfic)  
  
Warning/Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All character mentioned in this fanfic copyright their respective owners.  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
When we bid Sora farewell, we told him that if he had needed anything else to go ahead and see us again. Although young, Sora seemed determined to find his friends Riku and Kairi...his heart was pure. Leon admired that in the boy, and so did Aerith and I. We knew...he was the one.  
  
The Heartless still lay in the town however, as the keyhole had not been sealed yet. Leon told me that in time, the keyhole would be sealed as Sora got stronger. Leon also wanted to make sure that Sora proved more of himself. So with that, Leon had entered us into a tournament being held at the Colliseum. It would be within a weeks time, and we were to fight against Sora and his teammates. Although Leon had seen me in battle many times, I wanted to show him my best potential.  
  
During our week of training for the tournament, Leon and I had sparred a few times, while Aerith kept close watch on us. She was always smiling at me funny, and it made me lose my concentration, well that and the fact that Leon and I were face to face during our sparring. Aerith handed me some water. "Yuffie, you're getting stronger. Good job to you also Leon." Everytime Aerith had caught me staring at Leon, she'd either give me a big grin or wink at me. Aerith was a good detector of matters of the heart. Sometimes it was sickening...  
  
It was a day before the tournament, and Leon and I had just finished our last session. He handed me a towel and bottle of water and we sat near the water in the underground cave, looking at the moon and stars painted on one of the walls. "I think we're ready Yuffie," commented Leon, our breathing hard as we sat there. I remember back in my hometown, standing upon the highest rock, looking onto the moon at night. Although I had missed home, I loved being here in Traverse Town with Aerith, Cid, and Leon. Leon looked at me, as I saw in the corner of my eye, and when I turned to him, I could see him trying to tell me something. "What?" I had asked, curious. Leon told me that he had a strange dream the other night, and that he couldn't sleep from it. Being the curious ninja that I was, I had begged him to tell me. I must have begged him for at least a good 10 minutes, before he finally gave in.  
  
"Well, someone was taking me to this very spot, but I couldn't see..." Who? "I have no idea who it was, but the voice was faint, and it sounded female..." Hm...you seem like you're hiding something. "I feel kind of weird telling this to you of all people." What does that mean? I'm a friend, aren't I? "Well yeah...but still. I think the one in my dream was..." Was who? "I think it was you." Haha, yeah right, you're kidding. So this dream was just about me, or whoever you think it is calling for you? "I don't know. I'll tell you some other time..." No! You tell me now, or else I'm not gonna enter the tournament with you tomorrow. "Fine, I'll take care of Sora and the others myself." Aww, just like that you'd leave me? "Well I have no intention of telling you." Fine! I didn't want to enter it anyways. "Okay. Goodnight..."  
  
As Leon had walked off, I grabbed his arm. I apologized for being nosey, and he ruffed up the hair on the top of my head, saying goodnight one more time. I stood there blushing a little, and then felt someone's hand on my shoulder. Freaked, I turned around quickly, but it was only Aerith. She asked me about Leon, and I replied that I didn't know what she was talking about. Aerith smiled, giving me something. 'Protect him' she said, giving me something that would help us in the tournament. I smiled and thanked her.  
  
The day of the tournament had arrived. I was a little scared, but wanted to show how tough I was to Leon. A short little man with hooves showed us the way, and we waited patiently in the stands, seeing Sora and his friends fighting enemy after enemy. And then, we were his opponents. No words were exchanged, and I was more the defense, while Leon the offense. My job was to throw shuriken projectiles around the battlefield, and Leon's was to strike. After a long battle, Sora had proven himself once again. Once the whole tournament was over, Leon had a talk with Sora once more. Leon thanked me for sticking with him. I blushed at his compliments.  
  
When we returned to Traverse Town, Aerith and Cid were sitting in the cafe area, with a nice meal prepared. 'Welcome back partners!' said Aerith, allowing us to be seated. Leon and I thanked Aerith for the meal, and we talked about our battle. Cid made a few comments about wanting to enter himself, but said he was too busy with shop detail and Gummi ships. We laughed, thinking it was an awful excuse. Aerith had mentioned having a nice dream about Cloud, and I teased her a bit. She began to smile. She didn't deny liking him at all. I wish I was as open about my feelings as Aerith was.  
  
I started keeping my distance away from Leon for a little while. My feelings felt like they were getting stronger, and it was hard to be around him. Eventhough we came from the same world, I felt like we were far apart. I also didn't want to ruin our friendship, however strange it was. Still...  
  
A few days later Sora and his friends had returned and Leon had told them to search for the keyhole in Traverse Town. Since we could never find it, we knew Sora would be able to accomplish the task. And sure enough he did. It was right in front of our noses and we didn't even realize it. We thanked Sora for the sealing and bid him farewell again. Such a busy boy that Sora is. He just comes and goes as he pleases. Sometimes I wonder what kind of kid Leon was.  
  
I hadn't been with Leon for more than thirty minutes the whole week. It was strange, and it didn't bother him either. He was training extensively, more than usual lately. It worried me a little though. I questioned Aerith about it, but she said that it was I who was acting weird. Finally, I could stand it any longer. I didn't wanna part myself from Leon, and I told Aerith everything. Aerith laughed at me at first, and then said that life should have no regrets, although sometimes it can't be helped. But in order to get past those regrets you need to learn from mistakes. I scratched the back of my head and thought to myself, did I make a mistake? Should I tell Leon now how I feel, or wait until finally it's too late? Aerith smiled and gave me a push out the door. It was time for me to stop being a sissy.  
  
The next week was alot of helping and work to fix the damage the Heartless had done and help Cid with preparations. Cid had told us that soon we would be able to return home. Home? Hollow Bastion? No, I don't wanna go home yet...I wanna stay here. Still, I did as I was told and followed all of Cid's instructions, but I was puzzled...how does he know we're gonna be home so soon?  
  
~End of Chapter Two~ 


End file.
